Regular Members/Posters A-D
There are over 600 members in the FC as of now, but only a certain number of members post regularly, if at all, within the discussions. Shyness, maybe? Fear? A-D ✿Stephkinz✿ Has been a member somewhere between July to August 2009. Her very first username was PokeLuver97, which gave her the nickname "Luver". Because of her nickname, she changed her name to Luver.Chan_97, then, just for fun, she changed it to Stephkinz (based on her real name "Stephanie"). So don't be confused when people address her by "Luver". Things that she posts depends on her mood. Nice most of the time, though can sometimes be mean and post *ahem* disturbing things when she feels like it. Sensitive to words, she doesn't like people bashing or saying negative things about things or people she likes. Not a very good chatter if she's lost in the conversation (happens very often) or knows nothing about it (happens very often as well). The first pokespe guy she ever fangirled was Ruby, though she lost interest in him and fangirled different guys. Guys she currently fangirl (in pokespe) are Silver and Lance. In the games she fangirls Red (HGSS). She doesn't make a big deal with shippings (at least, not anymore. She started an Oldrival vs. Chosen war before. Then after that she changed), but due to being sensitive, she can sometimes get defensive a few ships (though that rarely happens anymore). She supports a lot of ships, most of them being crack. A natural-born artist (according to her mom, who says she's been drawing stuff on paper ever since she was 2), she draws at least one thing everyday. Most of the things she draws are good and non-disturbing, though she draws ecchi and gore occasionally. She does not draw hentai. She lives in Mindanao, Philippines. She loves to drink milk and is very close to her family. Her birthday takes place on February 22, 1997 (Pisces). Her religion is Roman Catholic. .Red. 623yukihikari326 @irin Angel-Fire Aventurine AKA "Avent" or "Ave". English member. Don't really know why she is a member, seeing as all she talks about that has anything ''to do with Pokemon Special is Eusine, Eusine, Eusine. Oddly was one of the only members that used to post on the main forums, but still only joined the FC in around November 2009. Is obsessed with anything to do with France or French, but still manages to seem a bit of a Francophobe. Draws (mainly stupid) stuff sometimes. ''Really 'really '''likes accents. Oh, and she "likes" Eusine, just in case anyone ever forgot. Is tl;dr a lot of the time. Most people are under the impression she can't spell "A'd'''venture" properly. Is also a big Phoenix Wright, Axis Powers Hetalia and Professor Layton fan. Heck, she likes a lot of things. Especially foreign languages; see "is tl;dr a lot of the time" for more details. Moans and complains a lot. BearPet789 blandia Brendanx3 Cakei-Chan Is absolutely adorable! Caos brendan curse_mark_1200 digidestined4eva Dwindle :3 E-H Emasaur emo.loser Fairy of Darkness Fullthrotlepoke Genderless-sama GlalieFace Goldenguy Hulvaron Hurt_in_Cnfuzn I-L JoAnne~Chan Joker_vD Russian member, so has a bloody awesome really cool accent. Guess who wrote this. kanmurisan King Gallade Loli Ashie Lollipop_Princess_ M-P Melowz Mephisto: Fallen Angel Mrs.MomijiSohma1 NoctowlBoy Overlord Plati A strange member that likes to annoy people. Her favorite characters in Pokemon Special are Platina and Blue, and recently, HGSS Silver, for she has a strange obsession for his hair horn. patykida Pika-pika-red Poke-kun pokespe29 Q-T Shield_of_Roxtus Shield_of_Ruby Some--Dude Sushi Lover TayTayScott Tiny Pichu Trainer from Kanto U-Z Yoshiko_gurl yukina yee YurieMaria zendro Zik Nightshade Joined the FC at the beginning of 2010. He initially goes by the name 'Zariya-chan' which made people he is a girl. After a while, he got fed up and changed to a boyish name. Although some people still call him Zari and Zaya. Zik loves to crack bad jokes at times and just loves randomness. He fanboys Yellow, Platina and Kotone. He also fanboys Rin Kagamine of Vocaloid. He loves to tease the girls of the FC and is a bit perverted(haha xD).But he is serious when needed be. He supports Special, MangaQuest and Commoner shippings. Zik is born in the tiny country Singapore in the year 1993 on the month of October. Zippie Category:Contents Category:FC